Irreplaceable
by jarnol1991
Summary: She had to do this. Hyde/Jackie. Complete


I'm redoing all my stories.

I'm putting three of my stories together. Irreplaceable, Replaced and Replacer. 

Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own That 70's Show and characters. Or the song 'Irreplaceable' by Beyonce

Michael did this every friday. He want to the Hub and picked up Pam Macy. He parked his car in the ally of the Hub. Knowing he only had a hour, he got off Pams top and moved her onto his lap. Before he could get off his own top his cell phone want off, looking at his caller ID, he seen it was his girlfriend, soon to be wife. She just told him to get home. Michael didn't know why she was calling him, she never did before. He told Pam to put her top back on and get out of the car so he could go. Putting the car in drive, he told Pam he'd call her today before he left the Hub to go to his soon to be ex girlfriend, not that he knew of it.

--

Steven Hyde was sitting in his friends basement with his best friends Eric and Donna. Hearing Mr Forman answer the phone up stairs. It was funny that Mr Foeman only liked the one friend Eric didn't. Red, Mr Forman, called downstairs to him that someone was on the phone for him. Steven picked up the phone that was in the basement and said hello. He found that the person on the other line was the girl he was in love with.

"Hey." Looking at Eric, who was asking who in the world Steven was talking to. "Yeah I'll be reight over." Saying goodbye, Steven put the phone back down and looked at Eric and Donna. Donna being nosey asked "So who was it?" "Nobody. I got to go. See ya." Getting up off his chair, he walked out the door. His friends looking at him the whole way. Steven unlocked his doors and started his black El Camion. Backing the car out of the driveway and began driving. Getting a red light near the ally of the Hub, he seen Pam Macy fucking some guy in her car. Looking at the guys face, he seen it was one of the few people that said they would stay the hell away from her, Randy, one of the people that work at his music store he got from his dad. Seeing the light turn green, he honked his horn while passing Randys car. Looking in his rear view mirror he seen Erics car a few cars behind him, there were mostly trying to see where he was going.

--

Jackie had seen it many times before, Micheal was kissing Pam Macy, even if he was getting married to Jackie in less then a month. They were only doing this because there parents had wanted this since Jackie was born. Jackie couldn't take this anymore. Jackie drove home and called Micheal so he could come to his, or gonna be ex home. Jackie looked at the clock and it read 8:45 pm and packed all of Micheals things in boxs to the left of her bedroom. She picked up the phone and called someone and told them to be here around 9:30 and when she heard the door open and close she put down the phone and walked out to meet with her soon to be ex. Kissing him on the cheek, she pushed hime to the door of her bedroom, Micheal thinking he was gonna have sex tonight. She began singing a sing her friend Donna had told her about.

**To the left  
To the left**

**To the left  
To the left**

Micheal gave her a messed up look when she pointed to the boxs with his things in them.

**Mmmm to the left, to the left  
Everything you own in the box to the left  
In the closet, that's my stuff  
Yes, if I bought it, baby, please don't touch (don't touch)**

"Baby what are you doing? You can't do this."

**And keep talking that mess, thats fine  
Could you walk and talk, at the same time?**

Pick up his things, he walked out the door and put his things in the back of his car.

**And it's my name thats on that jag  
So go move your bags, let me call you a cab**

**Standing in the front yard, telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted**

"A cab, baby, no. If you do this you'll never get another guy."

**You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)**

**You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable?**

"You can't replace me."

**So go ahead and get gone  
Call up that chick, and see if shes home  
Oops I bet you thought, that I didn't know**

"You saw me."

**  
What did you think  
I was putting you out for?  
Because you was untrue  
Rolling her around in the car that I bought you  
Baby, drop them keys  
Hurry up, before your taxi leaves**

He knew when she began thinking something like this she would get finished with it.

**You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)**

He got in the cab and before they could pull out of the drive way a black El Camino pulled into the drive way. Michael knew that car and told the taxi driver to stop a moment so he could see what was gonna happen. A man got out of the El Camino and Jackie ran out of the house and into the mans arms. Michael wanted to know why his best friend, Steven Hyde was kissing his ex girlfriend, and putting his hands under her shirt.


End file.
